The Wost 7 Days
by Lestat-Vincent
Summary: Viincents a ordinary guy that never bothered anyone, well that all changes when he wakes up on monday
1. Monday

"Ah that was refreshing," said Vincent just waking up . He felt a draft turning over, and looked upon the back of someone's head.  
  
"Ah no way what did I do last night",  
  
"Oh my head" said a voice form the other side of the bed.  
  
Vincent immediately recognized the voice it was Tifa.  
  
"Ah good morning Clou., ah your not Cloud. Vincent you rat bastard what the hell!" She said pulling the sheet on to cover herself and then standing.  
  
Vincent now a bright shade of red, stood up embarrassed with only a pillow covering himself.  
  
"Tifa what happened last night" but it was too late she was already left.  
  
"Ha ha you always were a smooth talker Vincent," said a voice  
  
"You did this didn't you" Vincent said to Chaos.  
  
"What the hell did you do with my body?" he said.  
  
"Well I went out to a couple of clubs and danced for awhile, I think that I got drunk after that cause I got dizzy after that." "The last think I do remember is Tifa laying over me before she unbuttoned my shirt and."  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing, that's Cloud's girl, are you trying to get me killed" interrupted Vincent.  
  
"Hey this is a time share pal, you can have your day life but if I want to fore fill my desires I will do so," said Chaos  
  
"Grr, oh god!" Vincent quickly dropped his pillow and ran for the bathroom, and then puked.  
  
"Hah, can't hold your liquor down very well huh?" said Chaos  
  
"Oh shut the hell up," said Vincent flushing the toilet . "Now I have to apologize to Tifa for what you made me do" said Vincent  
  
"Hey man I did you a favor I finally got you some," said Chaos.  
  
"I don't care how good it might have felt, it was wrong," said Vincent.  
  
"And man did it feel good" said Chaos,  
  
"Your such a pervert bastard" said Vincent belting up his pants.  
  
"You can't block me out forever Vincent and I will come out",  
  
Vincent latched his belt and walked out the door. 


	2. Aftermath

Cloud was waiting at the front of his house when Vincent arrived.  
  
"Cloud I."  
  
"Save it, Tifa already told me, what the hell were you thinking doing that to her, you should know better you ass!" said Cloud.  
  
"Cloud I had no." Vincent stopped.  
  
"No what?" said Cloud.  
  
Just then Cloud noticed a darker tint of red in Vincent's eyes. The next thing Cloud knew he was from his right side.  
  
"What the hell!" said Vincent to Chaos.  
  
"I told you, you couldn't hold me back" said Chaos.  
  
"Cloud's my friend why'd you."  
  
"Oh boo hoo" interrupted Chaos. "I'm defending your honor so shut the hell up!" said Chaos.  
  
"Ah" cried Cloud in pain.  
  
"Why the hell is he doing this, ah shit that hurt oh well" Cloud thought. Cloud started to retaliate with a few cuts to his ribs which knocked Vincent down.  
  
Vincent then charged Cloud knocking him against a wall, Cloud quickly recovered and kicked Vincent right between the legs. Vincent fell to the ground in pain,  
  
"Sorry Vincent I had to do that you were out of control, and I needed to stop you before you really hurt someone." Said Cloud.  
  
"Ah shit" said Vincent,  
  
"Whew, changed just in time" said Chaos.  
  
"Ah fuck what the hell" said Vincent.  
  
"Sorry pal I'm not risking my health" said Chaos.  
  
"Ah Cloud what just happened?" said Vincent.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me, first, you sleep with Tifa and then come over here sucker punch me, and then ask me what happened!" said Cloud.  
  
"I'm sorry I." Vincent was cut off.  
  
"Save it, I can't believe I even considered you my friend. I would have died for you at one time, just, just get out of my sight " said Cloud.  
  
Vincent got into his car and started to drive.  
  
"Ha ha that was great, we kicked his ass" said Chaos.  
  
"No you didn't, you just destroyed whatever chance of redemption I had left, not to mention you just destroyed a friendship it took a long time to build up" said Vincent.  
  
"Aw that's so sad, shut up you fuckin wimp, get over it already" said Chaos.  
  
"Silence, I despise you, you bastard, why me? Why did you choose me? Said Vincent.  
  
"Listen you, I don't like to share this body with a human, and a weakling one at that, so the feeling is mutual" said Chaos.  
  
Vincent ignored the remark and pulled the car over on the street corner. 


	3. Regret

Vincent got out of the car, he walked into the nearby bar.  
  
"Give me a shot of tequila and leave bottle" he said.  
  
"Sure man, rough day?" asked the bar tender.  
  
"You have no idea" said Vincent.  
  
After about four shots, Vincent decided to go to Cid's place.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" said Vincent.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in the living room" said Cid.  
  
Vincent walked in and sat down.  
  
"Jesus Christ you look like shit man" said Cid,  
  
"Yeah feel like it too" said Vincent.  
  
"Here drink this, it'll help you choke down all the alcohol that you've had" said Cid, tossing Vincent a six inch vile.  
  
Vincent only took a sip at first, but with a taste of it he gulped the whole thing down.  
  
"Man that stuff was terrible, but once I took a sip I couldn't stop drinking" said Vincent.  
  
"It's called a hyper, it gets all the crap out of your system, good for hangovers" said Cid.  
  
"Thanks I needed it" said Vincent,  
  
"Still sounds like you got something on your mind" said Cid.  
  
"Well when I woke up this morning, I found someone next to me in my bed"  
  
"Way to go Vincent, bout time too" interrupted Cid.  
  
"Let me finish, well when I turned over I found out it was Tifa" said Vincent.  
  
"Oh shit man Cloud musta been pissed" said Cid,  
  
"Yeah he was, when I came over to apologize I." Vincent trailed off.  
  
"What, what happened?' said Cid,  
  
"I can't remember, all I do remember is that Cloud looked messed up and pissed at me" said Vincent.  
  
"Man your screwed" said Cid,  
  
"Yeah I know" said Vincent.  
  
"Vincent you need to make up, and I got just the thing" said Cid.  
  
"Oh yeah what is it" said Vincent,  
  
"Well I got this big shindig coming up, I don't wanna host it so, you host invite Cloud and Tifa then apologize to them there savvy?" said Cid.  
  
"That's may just be crazy enough to work" said Vincent 


	4. Party preperations, invitations, and alt...

Vincent made invitations and sent them out, they read like this:  
  
You're invited to a great party  
Where: The Iron Maiden Club  
When: Tuesday  
Time: 9:00 pm  
Attire: casual  
Guest band: Blink 182  
Host: ~^#*+} $*  
  
Tifa was rummaging through the mail "Bill, bill, bill, and hello?" she said.  
  
"What is it?" said Cloud,  
  
"It's an invite to big party" said Tifa.  
  
"Wow that's cool were at?" asked Cloud,  
  
"Oh, that new club you know the Iron Maiden" said Tifa.  
  
"When is it?" asked Cloud,  
  
"Oh perfect it's at 9 that means we can go!"said Tifa.  
  
"Cool, wonder who else is gonna be there" thought Cloud to himself.  
  
Meanwhile at the club Vincent talks to Cid.  
  
"So is everything ready?" said Vincent.  
  
"Yeah don't worry about it, I took care of everything" said Cid.  
  
"Hey were do you want us to set up?" asked one of the band members.  
  
"On the stage and plug your equipment in to the amps set up on the stage" said Vincent.  
  
"Hey Vin I got something here for ya" said Cid.  
  
"Oh yeah what?" said Vincent.  
  
"Well you don't want anyone at the party to recognize you right?" asked Cid.  
  
"Yeah and how's this gonna help?" asked Vincent.  
  
Cid had handed him a metal wrist watch.  
  
"Put it on" said Cid,  
  
Vincent put on the watch and pushed the green button on the top right.  
  
"What does this thing do?" said Vincent,  
  
"Turn around" said Cid. Vincent stared in disbelief,  
  
"That's me but it's not my reflection" thought Vincent to himself.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me!" said Vincent,  
  
"Relax, it's just a genetic codec watch" said Cid.  
  
"A genetic whosit whatszit?" said Vincent,  
  
"It alters your genetic code, basically you can change anything of your outer appearance" said Cid.  
  
"Bitchin, I think I'll try it now" said Vincent.  
  
With he push of a few buttons he transformed into the 20 year old version of himself, basically he had shorter hair and looked younger.  
  
He changed his clothes and walked into the main room,  
  
"It's showtime" said Vincent 


	5. The Party, dancing, and disaster

Clouds car pulled up to the club  
  
"Common Cloud, I wanna get a good seat' said Tifa,  
  
"Okay, you go get us our seats, I'm gonna get a drink" said Cloud.  
  
As Cloud approached the bar he heard a voice he immediately recognized.  
  
"What the hell does a girl gotta do to get some help around here!" said a young girl.  
  
She looked only about 19 or 20 at the most.  
  
"Cloud oh my god, what are you doing here!" said the girl.  
  
"Yuffie it's been so long" said Cloud now embracing Yuffie.  
  
"Wait don't tell me you got an invite too" said Cloud.  
  
"Yeah, it was really nice with gold on the tips too" said Yuffie.  
  
"I was afraid of something like this would happen" said Cloud.  
  
"Wait! What's going on" said Yuffie, "Yuffie, listen to me very closely, go through the club find anyone we know" said Cloud giving her a glare to make it known that he was serious.  
  
"Gotcha, I'll see what I can do" said Yuffie.  
  
Meanwhile Vincent enjoyed the party,  
  
"Hey cutie, wanna have some fun?" said an oddly familiar voice.  
  
"Let me buy you a drink Miss..?" said Vincent,  
  
"Oh Aeris, Aeris Gainsborough" said Aeris.  
  
Vincent turned around; he beheld a beautiful young woman in some tight capri jeans, a pink shirt, and a jean jacket.  
  
"Thank you Mister..?" said Aeris.  
  
"Velvet, Vance Velvet" said Vincent,  
  
"Hah, nice name get it off a cereal box" said Chaos jokingly.  
  
"Oh, please shut the hell up" said Vincent to Chaos.  
  
He looked at her for only a moment and took in her beauty, but just as she started to finish her drink she suddenly grabbed him.  
  
"Oh my god, this is my favorite song common Vance lets dance" said Aeris.  
  
"Hey wait I..." it was too late she had already dragged him to the dance floor;  
  
They started to dance to the beat. Faster and faster as the beat grew so did their movement.  
  
Just then the music changed from pop to hip-hop,  
  
"Hey Vance what's that over there?" said Aeris pointing to a group of people in a circle.  
  
"Oh, that's the break dancing floor" said Vincent,  
  
"Let's go check it out Vance" she said gabbing his arm and pulling him over to the circle.  
  
Vincent watched as people spun, jumped, and slid around the floor.  
  
"Hey you" said a dancer,  
  
"You mean me?" said Vincent.  
  
"Yeah, you common get your ass on the floor" said the dancer,  
  
"Nah man I don't break" said Vincent.  
  
"Common Vance it'll be fun" said Aeris,  
  
"Oh all right" said Vincent.  
  
Vincent threw Aeris his jacket  
  
"Take care of it for me" said Vincent.  
  
Vincent started out with a slide to a head spin, and then a back flip, then he started to spin with his hands. He finally finished up with a 360 back spin,  
  
"Yo that was tight son, come back sometime and show off more of your mad skills" said the MC.  
  
"Go V-man, go V-man?" chanted the crowd,  
  
"Wow Vance that was great how'd you learn to dance like that?" said Aeris.  
  
"Lots of practice" said Vincent with a smile across his face.  
  
"So you're a great dancer, smooth talker, and gorgeous, you're not gay are you?" said Aeris.  
  
"No I'm not gay, but you're such a beautiful young women, why aren't you hanging out with one those guys?" asked Vincent.  
  
He was pointing his index finger at a group of muscle bound jocks.  
  
Aeris giggled a little "Well those macho type aren't real intelligent, I tend to fall for the sweet more polite type" said Aeris.  
  
She put her hand on top of Vincent's; at this point he started to sweat.  
  
"Aeris you remind me of someone, she was a lot like you" said Vincent.  
  
"Did you love her?" asked Aeris,  
  
"At one time yes but she left me long ago" said Vincent.  
  
"Oh I see" said Aeris,  
  
Vincent leaned in for a kiss, but something broke his train of thought.  
  
"Boo, what kind of party doesn't have a band this place sucks" yelled one person.  
  
"Oh shit" said Vincent looking for Cid, until he finally found him.  
  
"Cid what the hell happened? Where's the band?" said Vincent,  
  
Cid didn't say a word but pointed at the bathroom.  
  
When Vincent walked in he smelt a rancid odder,  
  
"What the hell happened here?" said Vincent.  
  
Then he saw them, they were puking their guts out.  
  
"Common you gotta get out there and play!" said Vincent,  
  
"We can't stand up much less play" said the lead guitarist.  
  
"What the hell did you guys eat?" said Vincent,  
  
"Nah man we drank, some red punch stuff some lady brought" said the drummer.  
  
"Figures" thought Vincent to himself,  
  
His mind went blank.  
  
"Man, if we don't have a band they'll all leave, that's it if have a band" thought Vincent.  
  
Vincent quickly ran through the club frantically dogging people until he ran into someone.  
  
"Hey watch were your going slick" said the person,  
  
"Hey you watch...wait a sec" said Vincent.  
  
Sure enough it was Cloud, "Hey I need some help come with me" said Vincent,  
  
"Hey wait a sec who are you?" asked Cloud.  
  
"The name's Velvet, Vance Velvet I'm the host" said Vincent,  
  
"Hey pal I got a couple of questions to ask you..."  
  
"Sorry no time, find Tifa and Cid" interrupted Vincent.  
  
"Wait you know us but how, that was grrr, never mind I'll go find them" said Cloud.  
  
Cloud found Tifa and Cid and brought them to Vincent.  
  
"What could we do it's your party" said Tifa,  
  
"I wanna party some more" said Cloud.  
  
"Well if you guys don't help me there won't be a party" said Vincent,  
  
"Okay what do we have to do?" said Cloud.  
  
"We gotta be the band" said Vincent,  
  
"What we can't be the band" said Tifa.  
  
"Of course we can, Tifa you get drums, Cloud you do bass, Cid you do the intro, and I'll do lead guitar and vocals" said Vincent.  
  
"Ok I'm in" said Cid,  
  
"We're in" said Cloud and Tifa.  
  
They step up to the stage and picked up their instruments,  
  
"Hey Vance what are we gonna play?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Hey does everyone know the tune to What's My Age Again?" asked Vincent,  
  
"Yeah" they said simotaimesly.  
  
"Ok here we go" thought Vincent,  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce you to 3 down low" said Cid  
  
A/N: this is a song parody I wrote so no one steal it, I do not own the song "What's my age again?" Blink 182 does enjoy!  
  
I met her there, it was a Sunday night  
  
I drank alot to get the feeling right  
  
We started makin' out and she took off my pants  
  
But then, I woke up next to her  
  
And that's about the time she walked away from me  
  
Nobody likes you when you act like me  
  
And are still actin like you're 23  
  
What the hell is ADD, my friends say I shouldn't act like this  
  
What's my age again?  
  
What's my age again?  
  
Then later on, on the next day  
  
I talked to Cloud on the front lawn  
  
I said I was sorry but something happened there  
  
Then he looked down on me sodomy  
  
And that's about that he punched me  
  
Nobody likes you when you act like me  
  
And are still actin like you're 23  
  
What the hell did I do then, my friends say I shouldn't act like this  
  
What's my age again?  
  
What's my age again?  
  
And that's about the time she walked away from me  
  
Nobody likes you when you act like me  
  
And you still actin like you're 23  
  
What the hell is wrong with me, my friends say I shouldn't act like this  
  
What's my age again?  
  
That's about the time that they all left me (what's my age again?)  
  
No one should take themselves so seriously  
  
With many years ahead to fall in line  
  
Why would you wish that on me, I just want us to be friends  
  
What's my age again?  
  
What's my age again?  
  
What's my age again... A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter there's plenty more to come so stay informed and review fequently 


End file.
